Sweet Deception
by gluegirl56
Summary: Commander Spock starts to experience nightmares but tries not to read too much into it. However, when Doctor McCoy is safely brought back through the time portal the Guardian of Forever, shows him something that connects his nightmares to reality, something that makes Spock realize that Captain Pike was never meant to return to Talos IV. Now UPDATED to fit season two!
1. Yesterday

**Star Trek Discovery and Star Trek TOS***

Sweet Deception

**Chapter One **

_Yesterday _

Commander Spock was tired – no, there was more to it than that - he felt bone-weary as he sat down on his bed after yet another long shift on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. Kirk had eyed him suspiciously before he left and he had a feeling that his commanding officer knew something was off. Kirk was smart and intuitive and Spock had no doubt he'd call him on it. In a way, even though Kirk was younger and acted more brashly, there was a strong resemblance to his former commanding officer, mentor and friend, Christopher Pike.

Kirk was the soulmate Michael had told him to look for before she so heroically took_ Discovery_ with her to the future. He missed her deeply at times when he allowed himself the luxury of human emotions to surface. Although, he always had to be careful in reviving them because they threatened to overpower him, to tear him apart. The longing for her and the others he'd come to know onboard the _Discovery_ was destructive to him and not to mention the thought of not ever being able to see, or help, Christopher Pike again.

There were moments when Spock had feared that his friendship with James T Kirk would tear him apart as much as his friendship with Pike had at the end. That he'd form such a strong bond to Jim as he had with Chris. He had felt Pike's pain and anguish through space when the accident had happened and he'd staggered as the emotions assaulted him. Chris hadn't died but their friendship had changed that day, the casual talks they'd had at length when Spock was troubled over a private channel could be no more.

Deep down Spock knew that he'd already crossed the limit with Kirk, he'd come to rely on Jim the way he had with Chris and even more so. Kirk had become like a brother to him and he would always be loyal to him. Jim had away with people, he was kind, helpful and didn't shy away from a challenge presented to him but he could also be careless when it came to his own safety. Even though Spock would never admit such a thing he and McCoy shared an anxiety and worry every time the captain went away on a mission. The reason was simple enough, he didn't want to lead, didn't have a desire to command a starship, let alone the _Enterprise_, and he enjoyed Jim's company.

Spock was not an empathic being but the friendship's he formed developed under longer periods of time and built on trust. He created a deep connection that would last for a lifetime with people of his own choosing and that was what made it so difficult to let go.

Every now and then he thought back upon Pike and his sacrifice, his suffering, but now he'd started to dream. He kept seeing Una and Philip hovering over him, fighting over him in the engine room of the _Yorktown_ and it confused him. He hadn't been there, he'd been on Vulcan when the accident had occurred. Still his nightmares seemed so real that it felt like he had taken part of all of it.

He sighed as he shrugged out his blue uniform tunic and neatly folded it next to the bed. He continued to undress and then got into a Vulcan attire, he pulled the robe tighter around himself and slid under the covers.

"Computer, lights off," he said.

The darkness didn't last long, within seconds he was back in that dream, that horrible dream in which he could only helplessly watch his friend throw his life away. Chris acted without thinking, for the greater good of course, saving the young and inexperienced cadets, giving up his own life in the process.

"_Captain, we have a problem, sir," the young and inexperienced cadet shouted from the main console. _

_Pike was instantly at her side, carefully scanning all the gauges and noted to his dismay a large energy spike building up. He pushed the intercom button. "Engineering to bridge," he called. _

"_Chris?" Una asked worriedly as she took a step toward him. She and Philip Boyce had beamed over an hour ago to rendezvous with him and was planning on doing a little catching up when the training exercise was over and they were back at Starbase five. _

_Pike cursed under his breath, the old ship was a joke even for cadet training. She should have been scrapped years ago. He pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure as he shook his head at Una and waited for the bridge to reply to his hail. _

"_Bridge here!" a young woman shouted over the klaxons. "Sir, can you come up here?" _

_She was anxious and distressed and Pike tried to recall whom the voice belonged to. "Cadet Ross, just calm down. Everything will be all right," he said kindly, his voice steady and smooth. "Can you tell me what is happening and call Captain Thomas to the bridge." _

"_Something is gripping for us, sir!" The young cadet at navigations shouted worriedly. "Almost like a tractor beam. We're being pulled toward something." _

_Pike smirked angrily._

"_I'll go," Una said seriously, knowing the situation was spiraling out of control. "I'll be on the bridge in no time." _

_The fleet captain turned to the cadet at the engineering station and then nodded at an older lieutenant who was in charge of the department. "Make sure the containment field holds," he ordered seriously. _

_The hull shrieked forebodingly and Chris grimaced at the sound. For a moment he contemplated whether or not he should leave engineering and get to the bridge but decided against it. Una should be there by now and hopefully Thomas too. _

_Pike's fingers danced over the console as he tried to erect a level one force field but the ship was of old design and the mighty forces that pulled on the ship was too much for it. _

"_Hull integrity is failing!" the lieutenant shouted. "Attempting to-" _

_Then everything went to hell. Sparks flew all around them, klaxons for hull decompression, proximity alert and red alert went off at once. Something was pulling them and while doing so compressing the frame of the vessel. Pike had never seen anything like it during all his active years and he had seen a lot. _

"_Warning radiation leak detected," the computer stated. "Training exercise aborted."_

"_I've got this!" a young female cadet shouted confidently. _

"_Get out of here," Pike shouted at the cadets. "Go! Move, now!" _

_Most of them reacted instantly but it was hard to run in a straight line due to the rocking of the ship. He realized with horror that the evacuation was taking too long, they would never make it. The young cadet was still standing at the console trying to contain the damage. He both cursed her for it and commended her for it as he was sure he would have tried the same thing. _

"_Lock down in progress in four, three-" the computer informed. _

_Intent on saving all of them he began to make his way over to her, he would haul her out of the room if necessary. However, Pike didn't get that far before she was flung across the room and ended up next to him. He grabbed her ankles, oblivious to the explosions and sparks that flew all around him. _

"_Radiation reaching critical level," the computer stated, only a machine could stay calm under such duress. _

_Pike grimaced, realizing there was no way out of this scenario, at least not one that ended well. He was too far from the door. _

_Then everything seemed to happen at once, the breach was a fact, the hull broke apart. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, Pike was slammed hard against a bulkhead, cracking almost all of his ribs on the right side, his face connected with steel and the skin on his cheek split open to reveal bone as blood oozed from the wound. He felt the radiation burns on his face, his arms, the agony and despair was indescribable. Then the bulkhead closed before him, trapping him in the contaminated area and he knew it was all over. Every nerve end seemed to short-circuit, every fiber in his body tingled and yet the high dose of adrenaline that coursed through him encouraged him to lift his head one last time. He glanced up at the screaming cadets seeing the fear in their eyes, their injuries, their tears as they called his name. He wanted so badly to tell them everything would be all right but he couldn't, instead he let his head loll to the side and gave in to the darkness that lurked at the corner of his vision. _

Spock steeled himself. He knew what was about to happen; he had seen it happen before. He watched with dread how it repeated itself before his very eyes the third night in a row.

_Una quickly stepped in and took command, the rift was sealed off and the force field seemed to be holding but the ship had been severely crippled. Luckily no one had been lost before the hull breach was sealed, the bridge had been a mess of debris and flickering lights when she'd left, a klaxon blaring in the cramped space, assaulting their senses. When there had been no reply from engineering she'd shared a worried look with Captain Thomas and leaped into the turbolift, praying she wasn't too late. _

_Number One willed for the turbolift to go faster, unconsciously gripping the handle harder and kept squeezing it until her knuckles turned white. When the door opened she took off at a run and pushed herself into the cramped department. Then, without as much as a word, she made her way over to Captain Pike who was lying on his side, completely still, on the other side of the closed bulkhead. _

_Una forced out a quivering breath as she neared him. She knelt next to him and felt a knot forming in her stomach and bile rise up in her throat. _

"_No, please, Chris," she whispered as she desperately placed a hand on the glass. She couldn't lose him, not today, not like this. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the shaken cadets. "Somebody get Doctor Boyce here and find me a hazmat suite! Now!" she shouted. _

_Una swallowed and let out a sharp breath, he was almost unrecognizable. His handsome face was severely burned, his cheekbone appeared to be broken and blood trailed from his mouth. She refused to believe she was looking at a dead body but even she had to remind herself that it didn't look good. They had been through so much together, shared so much, he had been her friend and confidant while they had served together, he had taught her what it meant to be a captain and she'd followed in his footsteps earning a ship of her own thanks to him. _

_There was no sign of life. "No," she shouted. "No!" _

Spock hitched on a breath and hastily opened his eyes. He stared into the blackness of his quarters and tried to gather himself. He took a moment to calm his breathing and then reached up to rub his aching forehead. He contemplated whether or not he should take leave and return to Vulcan. He needed to remaster his emotions, to be in control again, and the best way to do that was to return to his roots and practice the old teachings of Surak.

The Vulcan science officer closed his eyes again and drifted off back to the horrible nightmare.

_Number One cursed under her breath and silently wondered why Phil was taking so long. She bit her lower lip as she tried to assess his injuries through the glass. She stared mesmerized at the blood trickling down the side of his face and the radiation burns on his skin. _

"_Good lord," Boyce mumbled as he appeared next to her, all suited up and equipped with a medical tricorder. "Chris, you've really done it this time." _

_He glanced around for a senior officer among the shocked cadets and finally spotted a lieutenant. "I need to get in there." _

"_You can't doctor. It's locked, the computer won't let anyone inside," he said regrettably. _

"_What do you mean can't!" Boyce boomed angrily. "Make it happen." _

_Una shook out of her stupor and got up on her feet. "I'll get you in there," she said. "I'll try to open the other door. Get out in the corridor and wait until the seal is broken." _

_Phil gently placed a hand gloved on her shoulder and squeezed it. Their eyes met for an instant and a shared sadness and despair threatened to overcome both of them. However, they couldn't allow for that to happen, they were trained Starfleet officers, they were the best, they had to set an example for the rest of them, Chris expected them to behave exemplary. _

_Ten agonizing minutes later the doctor scanned their common friend and gently turned him on his back, revealing even more damage to the broken man. _

_Una felt her mood plummet and her anxiety growing. "Philip," she whispered. "You have to do something." _

_Boyce swallowed. "Una, he's gravely injured, he'll never be the same again," he said seriously. _

"_But he's still alive. I can see it in your eyes. You have to save him, Philip, please," she begged as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. _

_Boyce hesitated. "I took an oath to do no harm," he trailed off and swallowed. "You have to understand that this is a borderline case. If I bring Chris back it won't be-" _

"_Philip," she whispered in a quivering voice. _

"_We should let him go, Una, despite all the advancements in the medical field -," the doctor paused, "- he will never be the same. Don't you understand?" _

_The woman started to sob, she was usually the strong and silent type, and she never lost her wits. To Philip Boyce it was disconcerting to see. He took a deep breath and finally nodded. _

"_Don't you dare leave me," Una said harshly as she fought to regain in control of her emotions. _

Spock bolted upright in bed. "Computer lights," he ordered. His former commanding officer's pain had been so sharp it had frayed his nerves, he felt stricken and he suddenly grew cold.

He hadn't met Una for over a year, not since he took temporary control of the_ Enterprise_ and ran off with it to Talos IV with Captain Pike himself. He'd fought his emotions as Pike had been restored to his former self and left the wheelchair behind. Vina had come to greet him and hooked arms with him, to lead him back into the underground complex that was the home of the Talosians. There was no mistake, it had all been for show, but their illusions were so complex and so masterful that it seemed real to all of them. General Order Seven was still in place when it came to Talos IV and as far as Spock knew Christopher Pike was still there.

With the nightmare fresh in his mind he made a mental note to visit old Doctor Boyce in his home back in Atlanta when he came to Earth next time. The good old doctor wasn't getting any younger and his health had been swaying lately. There were a few things that needed to be said between them before the doctor passed away. He respected the old man deeply, he was more lenient than Doctor McCoy, didn't have that kind of temper, didn't admonish him for doing completely logical things. Now, he did appreciate McCoy as well, in his own way, but he would never admit such a thing. McCoy wore his heart on his sleeve, something that troubled Spock and made the doctor do the most illogical things at times that he could neither predict nor understand.

Spock got out of bed and padded across the room. He withdrew an old photo from the top drawer of his desk, one that Una had insisted he'd have a long time ago. He wasn't sentimental and it wasn't logical so he couldn't really explain why he'd kept it but it had felt right. He stared at the picture in his hand; stared at a younger version of the bridge crew of the _Enterprise_ with Doctor Boyce and the stubborn chief engineer hanging around in the background. Una was beaming at the camera as she stood behind the captain's chair with her hands firmly placed on Christopher's shoulders. The captain too was smiling and his blue eyes sparkled. Spock felt the beginning of a smile at the edge of his lips but quickly schooled his expression. The photo had been taken almost eleven years before as a promo photo for the new uniforms. It had been before the 'Red Angel' had appeared to him, before Captain Pike had taken temporary command of the _Discovery_ and before he had reunited with his sister. So much had happened since then, it felt almost like a lifetime had passed.

"Computer, time," he demanded stoically as he put down the picture.

"_Ship's time is four-hundred-hours,"_ the female voice of the computer replied dutifully.

The Vulcan swallowed. Sleep would not come tonight, it wasn't logical to expect such a thing when he clearly wasn't in control of his emotions. He might as well start his shift early. Without hesitation he reached for his uniform and boots, within two minutes he was dressed and ready for yet another day.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_

_*A fix-it story in which Chris gets an ending he deserves. Adapted to the events shown in season two of Discovery. Will be AU. Please read and, if you have time, review and share your thoughts with me. I'm doing my best but I'm not a native English speaker so if you see anything strange, tell me how to correct my mistakes. _


	2. Guardian of Forever

_A/N: Spoilers for "the City on the Edge of Forever" TOS, light spoilers for "Light and Shadows" DSC and a reference to the Araxians from my other fanfic called "Pathogen" DSC. There is no need to read "Pathogen" to understand this. _

**Chapter Two **

_Guardian of Forever _

Captain James T Kirk frowned as he stepped onto the bridge early in the morning only to find that his first officer had already beaten him to it.

"Mr. Spock," he greeted suspiciously. "I thought I was early today."

The Vulcan merely arched an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder, just in time to see Kirk slip into his chair. "I awoke early and felt rested. There was no logic in-"

Kirk waved lazily at him as his lips twitched upwards, indirectly telling him there was no need for any explanations.

Spock cocked an eyebrow at his friend and returned to study the readings at his station. The _Enterprise _was in orbit around an unexploited planet far off into space. What should have been an ordinary mapping of uncharted territory was turning into something else entirely. Something was pulling on the ship, rocking it, and he frowned at the readings he was getting.

Spock had never recorded anything like it but he knew that one of _Discovery's_ shuttles had. He recalled reading the report while he was onboard and he recalled telling Captain Pike that his actions was not only illogical but also in violation of protocol as he'd left the ship to pilot a shuttle through time waves despite the fact that a skilled pilot could have done it in his place. Chris had frowned at him, then smirked and finally broken into a dimpled enigmatic smile as he shook his head slightly at Spock's concern. "It was something I needed to do, Spock," he'd said.

The Vulcan was brought back to the present as Kirk told Uhura to try and contact Starfleet and send his logs. McCoy appeared on the bridge a second later to tend to an injured Hikaru Sulu. In the commotion that followed the doctor managed to shoot himself full of Cordrazine, a medicine that saves in small amounts and kills in large dozes. Spock could only watch helplessly as the doctor took off from the bridge even more illogical than he usually was.

Then, after carefully avoiding getting caught by security, came the call that the chief medical officer had beamed down to the planet in the midst of all the time displacement. Jim never hesitated, he called for a landing party to retrieve the doctor. Spock carefully noted the readings on the scanners and once more felt something that resembled unease. Jim and McCoy had never experienced time variations like he had; they had never seen Michael set off into the future. It wasn't that they took lightly to temporal deviations it was just that he had experienced time that wasn't linear and it had nearly destroyed him. He had been saved by the Talosians the last time. It troubled him deeply that McCoy had beamed down there in his state and that they had no way of knowing what was happening.

The thoughts of Christopher Pike resurfaced at the mention of time and the Talosians but he forced himself to focus on the present and let the past be the past. There was no time to brood over things he could not change, it was simply illogical.

They beamed down a rather large group of people to the planet, even Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Scott accompanied the team. Jim was intent on finding and retrieving the doctor as soon as possible.

When the transporter beam finally let go of them Spock was staring at large ruins of what appeared to be the remnants of a grand city. Appearing before them was a portal of some kind that seemed to pulsate with energy. Spock watched it in fascination, it reminded him of races more powerful and more advanced than humans. It was the source of all time displacement and for that he had no explanation and he told his friend and captain so as he was being asked.

It was then the mysterious ring began to speak, asking for a question. Kirk provided one almost immediately. The captain asked what it was. Typical of Kirk to try something so straight forward.

"I am the Guardian of Forever," it said.

Spock froze for a moment. The Guardian of Forever was mentioned by the Araxians while the _Discovery_ had visited Arax IV deep into the uncharted region of space called the Gamma quadrant.

"_You're not the first and will not be the last to try and correct the flow of time. There are many mythical and mysterious things in the universe, on different planes of existence that can interfere. The only reference to what must and mustn't be is to be found in the portal of the Guardian of Forever," He'tef explained. _

"_The Guardian of Forever?" Pike questioned. _

"_It is,- complicated to explain," He'to replied. _

'So this was the Guardian of Forever,' Spock mused as he studied the object before him.

He was roused from his thoughts as Kirk continued to ask things. Straight forward and to the point the captain asked if it was a being or a machine. Spock found himself curious of the same thing.

"I am both and neither," the Guardian said simply.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the enigmatic answer. It was illogical. He turned to Jim. "A time portal, captain, a gateway to other times and dimensions, if I am correct."

Of course, Spock knew that he was in fact correct but the events in which he had acquired the knowledge about that were classified and he had been sworn to secrecy. He could not tell the captain even if he wanted too because his sister had sacrificed everything to save the universe; they all had.

He watched as the Guardian began to show them their past and suddenly McCoy appeared from behind. Spock breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor was subdued. Now they could safely return to the ship and help him, get him proper medical attention in sickbay.

However, Jim, in his naivety saw the Guardian of Forever as a way to turn back time and prevent the accident from happening in the first place. Something cold took hold of Spock at the suggestion. Kirk simply didn't know what playing with time could cost. He had promised himself that he would never attempt to bend time again, ever.

Jim seemed persistent and before he could object to his captain and friend, McCoy had made the decision for them as he jumped through the gateway and into the past. The image flickered and disappeared and all communication with the_ Enterprise_ was severed.

Just like that, in the blink of an eye, their history had changed. In his delusional state McCoy had changed something irreparable, something vital to the existence of the space program, something that prevented the construction of the _Enterprise_ and the foundation of Starfleet.

They had no past, no future – only the present remained. Spock remembered telling Michael that the present mattered; that it shaped their future. However, this was an entirely different scenario. Back then they had a past, they had existed.

Spock swallowed as he recalled the conversation between his sister and the Araxian.

"_Time changes every minute. Nothing is ever the same. There are endless deviations. If you, as you say, correct the timeline, then other catastrophes will follow in its wake. Perhaps the peril will be even more dangerous and sinister than the one you're trying to prevent," He'tef cautioned. _

_His sister had shaken her head sadly. "No," she whispered. "Nothing can be more serious or sinister than an AI that tries to wipe out all the sentient life in the galaxy." _

'Perhaps not,' Spock thought but given the scenario they now faced it was equally dire. They had no future, no nothing, except this moment. He was temporarily lost as he turned to study his captain, trusting Jim to come up with a solution.

Kirk did not disappoint, he never did. He asked the Guardian of Forever to show them history again and then asked Spock to go through his recordings so that they could time a jump through the portal and set everything straight again. They had to undo the damages done by the doctor and restore the timeline and recreate their past and present.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	3. Flaws of Time

**Chapter Three **

_Flaws of Time _

Spock experienced a great sense of relief as they jumped back through the time portal with Doctor McCoy. To find and get the CMO back with them had proven to be difficult to say the least and in the end it had affected Jim badly.

"Time has resumed its shape," the Guardian of Forever declared. "All is as it was before."

Spock glanced at Jim and saw the hurt look in his eyes but there was nothing he could do for his friend at the moment. The captain needed time to heal on his own. The needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few had never felt more wrong at the moment.

The relief amongst the officers was palpable, everything was as it should be, yet there was something nagging at the back of Spock's mind.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Jim said, his voice soft yet bitter.

They took formation and let the transporter beam engulf them, whisking them away to the familiarity of the _Enterprise_.

However, to Spock the familiarity of the ship never came. He frowned as he rematerialized alone next to the time portal. He cocked an eyebrow and glanced around for signs of the rest of the landing party. In one swift moment he brought up his scanner and searched for other life signs but he soon discovered that he was truly alone.

"Fascinating," he remarked.

"Commander Spock," the Guardian of Forever said seriously, causing the Vulcan Starfleet officer to turn around. "The timeline has changed."

"I believe the captain and I have already corrected Doctor McCoy's violation," Spock reasoned. "There is no logic in keeping me here."

The time portal blinked and it seemed like time itself had stopped. A red angel appeared in the middle and although the Vulcan rarely gave into his emotions he felt a slight chill down his spine. It had been so long ago yet it felt like it was yesterday his sister and the rest of the _Discovery's_ crew had joined forces with the Enterprise to finally prevent the disaster that was about to come. However, the time portal blinked again and this time the events could easily be followed. He watched in fascination as it displayed glimpses of the _Enterprise_ and her first five year mission, then continued to show him the _Discovery_ and his months aboard the smaller vessel. The portal focused on him and his former commanding officer, Captain Christopher Pike.

Spock waited for the inevitable to be shown, just like it had in his dreams lately, but as Pike stepped onto the bridge of the small ship where the cadet training exercise was to take place the picture froze.

Mesmerized Spock walked closer to the portal until he stood so close that he could touch it. Pike turned to him, his blue eyes glaring at him and for a moment. Spock got caught up in it then he scolded himself, it was illogical. It was simply impossible for the captain to see him.

"Captain Pike does not belong on Talos IV, it is not his place to be," the Guardian of Forever said.

"My friend and former commanding officer was severely injured. There was no logic in keeping him locked in a room at a medical facility for the rest of his life. His mind was still intact," Spock reasoned.

"Commander Spock, it is not my place to justify or condemn your actions. I'm merely informing you that what happens after the incident is not the prime timeline of this dimension."

"Time is a complex factor. I have no doubt that time has been bent and shifted many times before," Spock replied. "For example Captain Georgiou was never meant to be replaced by Emperor Georgiou and I cannot see the logic in Captain Lorca-"

"Time is as you say a complex factor," the Guardian of Forever interrupted. "Time is bent, shifted and looped many times, technology can change and shift time many years into the future but time is also a constant."

"Early in the twenty-second century time was believed to be irreversible but time was also believed to be relative due to the fact that gravity influences the experience of time flow for the observer," Spock stated.

He tilted his head and cocked eyebrow as he studied the portal. "I fail to see why you have brought me back here. Perhaps I am too primitive to understand?"

"I believe you have met a woman named Vina?" The Guardian of Forever said.

Spock nodded. "Yes, the Talosians rescued her from an ill-fated ship when it crashed on Talos IV," he stated. "Intrigued by our species the Talosians lured the _Enterprise_ to the planet when it was in the vicinity charting new frontiers. They found the captain suitable for the purpose of breeding more humans with Vina."

"In a way they tortured your captain, Commander Spock," the Guardian said simply. "He overpowered them, outwitted them; showed them that his species require freedom despite having everything they can dream of. Perhaps it was therefore Vina's longing for him became too much."

"I don't understand," Spock stated. "The captain said that they had projected an image of him based on his persona, of what they'd learned when he was placed in captivity with Vina, so that she would never be alone."

An image flickered to life before the Vulcan and he saw an upset Vina running away from her benefactors. Her bare feet stumbled on the uneven ground next to an amazingly blue lake on the barren surface of the planet. Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she continued her mad dash.

"_Go away," she shouted. _

A man suddenly materialized next to her, his face showed both concern and sympathy and Spock involuntarily inhaled sharply at seeing Christopher Pike running alongside her because he represented the very picture of health and kindness; he looked just like he'd done before the accident. Spock felt a longing he could not explain rationally as he reached out with his hand toward the image.

"Impossible," he mused.

"Behold," the Guardian said. "This is not the Captain Pike you knew. This is a projection of him created by the Talosians."

Spock frowned at that but said nothing.

"_Why are you here, Chris?" Vina asked as she continued to run and then shouted over her shoulder, seemingly into the air. "Let's stop pretending shall we?" _

_She stopped and turned around, Pike stopped next to her. Vina looked at him sadly and reached out to touch him but her hand went right through his shoulder. Her lower lip quivered for a moment and then she sank down on her knees and sobbed. _

_He knelt next to her. "Please, Vina, don't cry," he begged softly. _

_She managed a faint smile as she looked at him. "I wish you were real, Chris, I really do," she whispered. "I can't live like this anymore. You were right, it is all a lie." _

"You told Captain Kirk you could not display earth's history in a slower pace yet you can provide me with this?" Spock said suddenly, clearly confused. "I do not understand."

"Earth's history spans for many years. I simply cannot repeat all of it during your lifespan," The Guardian explained.

Spock nodded. "What is the purpose of showing me this?" he asked curiously.

The image of Vina morphed into several Talosians.

'_Our specimen is lonely despite everything we have done and created for her,' the leader said, even though he didn't open his mouth. 'She will perish if this continues.'_

'_Unacceptable,' another one said succinctly._

'_We have tried to find her a mate, tried to find her a friend, we have lured several species here but none have appealed to her. Not even the humans that travelled together with the captain the first time.'_

'_She will not accept anyone else than Captain Pike himself,' a third reasoned. _

'_No,' the leader thought. 'I promised Christopher that he was free to go.'_

'_It is the only way,' the others insisted. _

'_Fleet Captain Pike is currently inspecting a training vessel at the far reaches of Federation space. We can reach out for him and tell him of Vina's distress.' _

'_He will not come,' the leader deduced. 'At least not voluntarily.' _

'_Together we can convince the cadets to take him to us,' one of them reasoned. _

Spock felt a shiver down his spine at the words spoken. "Guardian," he said darkly. "Did the Talosians somehow create the accident?"

"Yes, Commander Spock, although it was never their intention to let any harm come to your friend," the time portal said.

"Forgive my primitiveness but when the captain got seriously ill during our second five-year-mission I saw his accident through a mindmeld. The time crystal from the Klingon moon Boreth had already sealed his fate. I honored him by not letting on that I knew but later promised I would be there for him when the time came."

"For every dimension there is a different scenario playing out. I cannot make things right should something happen. I was made to show, not interfere. However, I do notice variations in what I show."

"I believe that by offering your knowledge of time and history to anyone who visits this planet you are very much interfering with the flow of time," Spock countered.

"Like I said; I was meant to show only. I cannot prevent anyone from jumping through time. I am offering you a way to correct what is wrong, here and now," the Guardian said.

"As much as I would like to have Captain Pike by my side, I have discovered that time isn't always a benevolent factor. My sister has made great sacrifices that I won't risk undoing."

"Michael Burnham's private timeline stopped when _Discovery_ was hurled 900 years into the future, to a planet called Terralysium, and then continues from there on," the Guardian explained.

"Do you know what's happening to her?" Spock asked curiously.

"She made a safe arrival. Her life will be adventurous but life throws at you what you are expected to handle," the Guardian replied enigmatically.

Spock felt satisfied with the answer and returned to analyze the scenario in which Captain Pike had been injured. "Guardian, how do I undo what should not have happened?" he asked. "I was in deep space at the time. I simply cannot travel across the galaxy, show up like a savior and hurl the captain out of harm's way." He cringed at the words after he'd said them and fondly thought about his present captain. He imagined that would have been Kirk's exact words and he also imagined that had he had the opportunity Jim would have followed Spock through time to bring Chris back.

As if reading his mind the Guardian of Forever began to speak again. "James T Kirk cannot help you with this matter. His place is on the bridge of the_ Enterprise_. You cannot go either, not directly to the accident site, it would, as you know, change the outcome of your deep space mission."

"Then I am afraid I do not understand," Spock began.

"You'll meet Una at Starbase 6 a month before the accident. You talk about Captain Pike, of your mission and that you've befriended Kirk," the Guardian of Forever said seriously. "You have to tell her about what you saw in the mindmeld. It is the only way to save him. By honoring his wishes you sealed the fate he'd already accepted, you closed the door to rescue and ended any hope for him to escape the destiny the Klingon monk had brought upon him."

Spock remained silent for a moment.

"Time crystals gives an instant picture, not the whole truth; sometimes not even the truth at all," the Guardian explained. "I simply cannot explain the power of the mystical crystals in terms for you to understand but know this – time is of the essence here."

The middle of the portal flickered again and this time Spock saw himself walk down the crowded corridor of Starbase 6 on his way to the officer's lounge. He knew what happened next, could recite the words spoken and remembered Una's bright smile as they'd met and the discussion that followed. He felt jittery, excited and solemn all at the same time as he took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	4. Old Friends

**Chapter Four **

_Old Friends _

"_Commander_ Spock," Una said with a smile, emphasizing the word commander as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry I missed you when the _Enterprise_ shipped out again."

He couldn't help himself. "It's Lieutenant Commander Spock," he corrected.

Una's grin grew wider as she shook her head in amusement. "I suppose I stand corrected then _Lieutenant Commander_," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's good to see you, Number One," he greeted curtly, his own way of telling how much he appreciated seeing her.

She leaned closer to him as if to whisper in his ear. "It certainly _is_ Number One these days," she stated.

Spock bowed his head slightly. "My apologies, captain," he said.

She shrugged playfully as her lips twitched somewhat upwards in a sly smile. "No harm done," she replied as she motioned for him to follow her up to the bar. "Let's get something to drink."

"It is not necessary,-" he began stoically.

"I can assure you that it is," she said smartly as she made her way to the crowded section of the room and gracefully elbowed her way up to the counter. "I've been travelling to some really dry land lately."

He followed dutifully and came to stand next to her.

"One large non-alcoholic Irish Coffee with a lot of whip cream on top," she said smugly and then nodded at her friend and former colleague. "One Vulcan desert soft drink, the green one with a lot of ice."

Spock merely raised a curious eyebrow at her and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Put in on the tab," Una said as she received one cup and a glass. "_USS Republic_."

Not sure how to continue the conversation Spock said nothing as they made their way over to a more secluded area at the back of the large room, overlooking the south docking bay.

The two Constitution class starships sat side by side, filling up almost two ports each. While the _Enterprise_ looked all shiny the _Republic_ had scorch marks on the port side of her hull and her nacelle looked like it had been lost and put back again by someone who knew nothing about mechanics.

"It seems you had a rather rough ride here," Spock noted, eliciting a snort from Una.

"I'm going to be stuck here for a while," she replied. "Our old girl seems to be in better shape. Looks like Kirk is treating her with respect. Are you here to restock?"

Spock nodded. "We too have had some interesting first contact missions during our first ten months. There have been times when I have been in serious doubts about making it back to Federation space," he let on.

"Come on, Spock," Una said amused. "It can't have been worse than our journeys."

"I had my doubts back then as well," he said simply.

"Spock," Una chided lightly and shook her head. "I wanted for you to join me on my mission."

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke up. "I considered it but the _Enterprise_ has become my home. I have served with Captain Pike on that vessel for eleven years, four months and three days. I simply didn't know where to go. I was, as my mother would say; lost."

"Chris feared you were angry at him for leaving," Una finally said.

Spock shook his head. "Vulcans don't harbor such emotions when in control," he said. "Although I have to admit that I was disappointed when I learned of his departure. However, I wish nothing but the best for him. I owe to him the advances in my career. I am grateful that he's available on link from time to time."

"So tell me," Una pushed curiously. "How's golden boy, Kirk? Chris thought he'd be the perfect successor."

"Captain Kirk acts brashly at times, disregards his own private well-being and throws himself into danger at the most illogical times," Spock replied. "However, he's also a tactical genius and he has, what humans would call, charisma. Despite my initial doubts I find the captain to be a good contribution to the ship. I even consider him to be my friend."

Una's eyebrows rose in surprise as she took a sip of her coffee, she licked her lips free of the cream and put down the cup. "Well, that's good news."

A comfortable silence settled over the pair for a moment, both of them lost in their own thoughts about the past and present.

Spock glanced at his drink and took notice of how the ice cubes melted. "Have you spoken to the captain of late?" he finally asked.

Una leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table top. "If you mean Chris then yes I have," she confirmed mischievously. "In person I might add."

Spock patiently waited for her to continue.

"He looks the same, a few more strands of grey in his hair I suppose. He's running around everywhere across the Federation," she chuckled. "He was afraid that being promoted to Fleet Captain would get him behind a desk. He couldn't have been more wrong. Last time I spoke to him he was going through battle simulations and tactical advancements and he'd just accepted a posting as a teacher at the Academy. Chris is an absolute time optimist."

"Did he look well and happy?" Spock inquired.

Una narrowed her eyes at the question and felt a chill down her spine. It wasn't like Spock to ask such things. "Is there something I should know?" she asked seriously.

"Captain," he began seriously. "I cannot even begin to explain everything to you but you have to trust me on this. You have to do as I say to save Captain Pike when the time comes."

"That's cryptic even for you, Spock," she said.

"I promised him never to speak of this but I believe it is in his best interest that I do break that promise," he said, his brown eyes reflecting a mixture of sadness and weariness she had never seen before except when Burnham and the _Discovery_ had vanished into the wormhole never to be seen again.

"You're scaring me, Spock," Una said seriously. "What makes you so sure something is going to happen to Chris? He's been through the wringer more times than I can count and he's always pulled through."

For the first time in many years Spock felt frustration and forced himself to calm down. "Christopher is human, there are things the human body cannot withstand and since we both know that he cares not for his own life but for others there will come a time when no one can save him from doing what he believes to be the right thing," he explained.

Una looked weary as she pushed the coffee away and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Do you remember when the captain was pronounced brain dead during our visit to Oralia?" he asked.

She nodded. "You refused to give up on him and initiated a mindmeld down on the planet," she recalled as a faint smile creased her lips at the memory. "You even proved Phil wrong."

"I had to go deep to find him and when I did I discovered something I was not meant to see," he said wearily. "When I tried to talk to him about it he gave me the cold shoulder and said we should never speak of it again. It upset me at first, it wasn't like the captain. He insisted that it was his burden to bear and his alone, that he'd made a promise to the monk at the monastery at Boreth."

"Where he acquired the time crystal?" Una guessed. "Something bad happened there. I saw it in his eyes. It took months for him to process it, whatever it was."

"When he took the crystal he was shown a future in which he had been damaged beyond repair and misconfigured to the extent that he became trapped in his own body without any means of proper communication," Spock finally revealed.

"No," Una whispered. "Spock, no."

"Being who he is, having the morale and courage that he has, he accepted that fate in order to get the time crystal and help my sister save all sentient life in the galaxy," he said darkly, his voice filled with emotion. "Forgive my lack of emotional control."

Una shook her head. "No, no, Spock, don't apologize. There is a human in there too."

Spock took a moment to gather himself. "During our latest mission with the _Enterprise_ I have acquired information that tells me when this accident is supposed to occur. I cannot be there when the time comes but you can," he said.

"I can kidnap him and keep him onboard the _Republic_," she suggested with a cunning smirk.

Ignoring her remark he continued. "In a month Captain Pike is scheduled to visit a battle simulation with cadets on a class J ship. You and Doctor Boyce will meet up with him there as you plan to take him with you to the nearby Starbase and catch up on old times-,"

Una narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait a minute. How do you know? Correction; if you know, then I didn't manage to save him the last time," she deduced.

"Did he ever tell you what happened on Arax VI?" Spock asked.

Una nodded. "Yes," she said in confusion.

"The _Enterprise_ found the Guardian of Forever," he explained.

"So it's real?" she stated.

He nodded. "That is how I know when and how. I was given a chance to save Christopher and I intend to take that chance. The captain deserves to live unhindered, he must as he is a role model for many people in the Fleet."

"More importantly, Spock, Chris is our friend," Una said softly.

"He is more than your friend, is he not, captain?" he asked suddenly, completely surprising her. "Why else would the Talosians have brought you and Yeoman Colt down to the planet all those years ago if you didn't care for him in another way?"

Una managed a completely innocent look but said nothing, she didn't have to. He already knew he was right.

"_Final boarding call for USS Enterprise,"_ the computer stated thorough the station.

Spock dutifully stood up to leave. "When the time comes, please don't let him go to engineering, no matter what," he said.

Una stood and nodded at him. "Good luck on your journey, Spock. I will not fail him; that is a promise."

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	5. Together Again

**Chapter Five**

_Together Again _

Spock jumped back through the portal as it appeared before him and immediately turned around to face it. He was once again standing alone amongst the ruins of the newly discovered planet. He schooled his emotions, willed for his heart to beat slower and expelled a deep breath. His mother would have been proud if she knew the trouble he had at the moment to maintain his cool exterior.

"You have taken the step toward the change that must come," the Guardian of Forever said.

Spock watched as images began to flash before him; images of Una and Phil. He could only hope that Una had it in her to do what was required. He watched a shuttle leaving the hangar deck of the _Republic_ with Una behind the controls and the retired doctor in the co-pilot seat.

Philip Boyce huffed and shook his head slightly as if doubting his decision to come all the way from earth but his statement surprised Spock. "I have been retired for five years, Una," he said lightly. "I never realized how much I've missed being in space."

She stole a side-way glance at him and smirked. "I don't really think you do," she said.

Boyce let out a laugh. "An old doctor has no place at the final frontier and rightly so. I was glad to step down back then. Besides, Chris left the ship, you left for a command of you own. Who was I to bug?"

Una laughed as she opened a channel. "Bridge, this is shuttle Pluto ready for launch," she said.

"_Bridge here, acknowledged captain. Have a pleasant journey,"_ the smooth voice of her communications officer said jovially.

"Don't you take off while we're gone," Una cautioned.

The woman at the other end laughed. _"Absolutely not ma'am."_

"You seem to have good people up there with you," Boyce noted.

"The best. I made sure of that. I snatched a lot of officers from our days back onboard the _Enterprise_," she replied proudly.

"I wish I had had time to take a stroll around the ship before we left, you know, to feel the atmosphere," the old doctor reasoned.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Phil. The_ Republic_ will be sitting here like a duck in the docking port for months."

"Aren't you getting a little old for such action?" Phil asked kindly. "I read your medical file. While most of the injuries you sustained in the commotion at Veloria are healed I happen to know that you're still nursing two cracked ribs."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Interesting that you have access to such information considering that you left the fleet several years ago," she said suspiciously.

"I have my contacts," Phil let on enigmatically. "And I like to keep an eye on certain friends."

"I appreciate your concern, Phil, but I promise you; I am fine," she assured him.

He broke into a grin, his eyes full of mirth. "Una, my dear, do you have any idea how many times I have heard that one – especially coming from one stubborn man who used to command the _Enterprise_."

Una's lips twitched upwards, then she shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, he's taught me a lot during the years. I sure miss having him around."

Phil sighed and turned serious. "Yeah, Una, me too."

They travelled in silence for a moment, both of them caught up in memories of the old days.

The doctor finally broke the comfortable silence.

"You know, I've lived on earth now for over four years, done some practicing on my own terms and I know Chris is stationed behind a desk at the SFC, still every time I've been there thinking I'd catch up, have a drink, he's been away somewhere. It's been everything from battle simulations onboard ship, tours of space stations to tutoring at the Academy. Damn, it was a hell of a lot easier to find him onboard the _Enterprise_, at least then he couldn't run off somewhere," he muttered.

Una shook her head fondly. "Fleet Captain Pike. He's a big boy now. You should see some of the cadets when he's around, they stare at him like he's some kind of hero. It makes him uncomfortable so I use to tease him about it," she said.

"When I look back upon all the things we've done, everything we've encountered, plus his interim posting onboard the – well - the classified vessel, it's a miracle he's survived this long," Phil remarked. "I'm even surprised any of us have."

Una gloomily thought back upon her recent conversation with Spock and shuddered.

"Are you all right?" Phil asked kindly.

"It's a little cold in here," she said with a plastered faint smile on her lips.

OOOOOO

Sometimes Christopher Pike missed having a command of his own, sometimes he did not. On this particular occasion he wished he still had the _Enterprise_ under his command. He remembered his bridge officers, his crew and the hum of the ship's engines fondly. However, now the memories of the good and bad days were all he had left.

He tried to live for now, tried to live in the present knowing his time was limited. The images of his own disfigured face still haunted him at nights from time to time but he forced himself to think of all the good he'd done and all the sacrifices the crew of the _Discovery_ had done. It was not his place nor his right to feel sorry for himself. If he did that he allowed for his destructive thoughts to win, to break him down into pieces until there was nothing left.

He felt a knot form deep down in his stomach every time he saw the admiration in the young cadets faces as he set foot at the Academy; if they only could understand that he was human too. He wasn't some hero, he was just a curious explorer that did his best trying to live up to his own high standards. Yes, he had won several rewards, achieved a lot on his journeys, saved people from their deaths and negotiated peace treaties but in the end all he had done was what had been required of him; he had simply done his job.

A smile began to crease his lips as he thought back upon the day he'd recommended James T Kirk as his successor. Some of the admiralty had looked at him like he'd grown three heads all of a sudden while some shook their heads and another smirked. Yes, Kirk was young, he was still learning, he acted brashly at times but nothing could hide the fact that he was a great tactician and a good diplomat when it was required. He was the only one who actually had the cunning to reprogram the Kobayashu Maru and beat the odds in a simulation that wasn't supposed to be won by anyone. That was the kind of thinking a captain needed, no situation was lost beforehand.

While Chris might not necessary commend Kirk for doing what he did he appreciated his unique approach. Chris reasoned that he had been young too when he was trusted to become _Enterprise's_ first officer and then captain as Robert April had retired. Una had gladly accepted a command on another Constitution class vessel and his promising Vulcan science officer didn't want a ship of his own. In the end he'd won some of the admiralty over and a few months later Kirk had been approached by Starfleet Command and given an offer he could not refuse. He would become the youngest captain in the fleet and he would have the best of the best under his command onboard the flagship Chris had made sure of that. Chris also knew that Spock had decided to stay and he trusted the Vulcan explicitly to look after the young captain and make sure everything turned out okay. He'd seen to it that Commander Scott transferred on to be the Chief Engineer after Louvier and brought in the best communications officer he knew of except for Lieutenant Nicola of course. Chris had no doubt that Kirk was the perfect choice, he just hoped the kid lived up to his high expectations.

It had been a little over ten months since the _Enterprise_ left space dock, fully stocked and ready for another five-year-mission into deep space. He hadn't actually been there for the occasion, too many memories from the ship caused him to decline, instead he'd wished Kirk well before he left earth. Chris reasoned that seeing the large Constitution class ship up close would create a longing to it and to officers who had long transferred off to other places and to times that had long passed, never to return again.

Even though he missed _Enterprise_ he felt he was better off where he was. He'd never expected to get so much travel time while being appointed as Fleet Captain. He'd assumed that he would sit behind his desk back at the SFC and coordinate, write reports and discuss the latest technology with the department heads and scientists. Instead he found himself on the bridge of _USS Pegasus_ almost immediately as a coordinator for a battle simulation, then he'd travelled to Deep Space Station K7 to solve a crisis involving Klingons. After that he'd briefly returned back to earth to write and sign a few reports, then he'd headed out again, this time to space dock and met up with an old friend and commander at Starbase 11. While being there he'd started a logistical control and asked the chief logistician to give him an update of all the constitution class vessel's patrol areas. Then he'd said yes to a couple of teaching classes at the Academy and now he was onboard a shuttle waiting to board a J-class ship full of cadets ready for a training exercise. He'd been so busy lately that he hadn't had time to set foot inside his apartment for three months and grimaced ever so slightly as he pictured a fine layer of dust covering all the furniture and every single plant brown and dead. Commander Saru would never forgive him if he killed the small plant he'd managed to grow from the seeds given to him by the Kelpien before the _Discovery_ parted for the future.

"We have been given permission to dock, sir," the young and promising pilot said, bringing the older man out of his cavalcade of fond memories.

Pike nodded and sighed as he reached up to rub his forehead. "Thank you, lieutenant," he replied kindly.

"Anytime, sir," the man said happily and began the docking procedure.

Pike smirked as he turned around to head back in the cramped space. People seemed to do everything for him nowadays. He didn't get to fly shuttles, he didn't need to set up appointments, he wasn't supposed to do things that could be done by junior officers. Sometimes it felt like the others thought he was made of porcelain. He needed to feel alive and useful soon or else he would go crazy. He knew it would get better when he got back to earth again where he was supposed to review the newest battle simulations and then head out to the_ Pegasus_ again for a while.

After that he hoped to get some time off from his busy schedule and maybe go to Atlanta and visit Phil but before that, right after boarding this old garbage ship he planned to take a tour of the nearby Starbase where the _Republic_ was currently sidelined for repairs and seek out Una. He'd missed her terribly but the opportunity had never presented itself to visit her, besides, the _Republic_ had been busy meddling in a crisis lately next to the Neutral Zone. When the damage reports had gotten in from Veloria he'd been relieved to hear that despite the beating the ship had taken she was holding together and would be hauled up for the next few months while the crew was recuperating.

He stood back a little as the airlock hissed, indicating that it was pressurized. "Aren't you coming with me, lieutenant?" Pike asked curiously.

"No, sir. I'll head back a distance and begin sensor sweeps of the area," he explained. "Remember that weird echo we caught onto an hour out?"

"It's good thinking," Pike mused. "However, I did not order you out there."

"I thought it was a good idea, if you don't me saying so, sir. Besides, I'd rather do that than set foot on that J-class vessel. I can't believe they're still using it. It was ready to be scrapped for ten years ago."

This time Pike laughed, a wry grin spreading over his lips as he shook his head. "In that case, have fun lieutenant," he said.

Twenty cadets stood at attention from the moment he set foot inside the ship and he couldn't help but to let out an exasperated sigh even though his face remained neutral as he returned the gesture.

"Fleet Captain Pike, sir!" A young female cadet said. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, cadet, at ease," he said and smirked as he glanced around the room. He took in the carefully starched uniforms, newly polished shoes and shining insignias. "I didn't know you were expecting a celebrity."

A laughter spread amongst the crowd, most of them smiling and, just like that, he had defused he tension and expectations in the room.

"I'm sure you all know why I am here today," he said kindly as took time to study them for a moment. "Now, my presence here doesn't mean you need to be nervous but I want you to keep performing at your best, as I'm sure you do all the time."

They nodded in agreement.

"You won't earn any credits for showing off," he added with an enigmatic smile which only served to further relieve the tension in the room.

"Neither would you, Chris," Captain Thomas said as he walked into the room, having been on the bridge.

Pike managed a completely innocent look as Thomas walked up to greet him. "Welcome onboard. It's good to see you. It's been too long."

Chris smiled as he shook the other man's hand. "Time flies when you have fun," he remarked.

Thomas chuckled. "Obviously," he replied and turned to face the cadets. "Listen up everyone. The exercise is scheduled to start in an hour. I expect everyone to take their stations at least ten minutes prior. Dismissed."

Pike watched as they began to file out of the room, some more eager than others.

Thomas followed his gaze. "They're good kids, all of them," he said softly. "Seems there is still hope for the fleet."

"Gavin," Chris said with a smirk as they were alone in the room. "What are you doing out here-"

"In my age, you mean?" Thomas interrupted amusedly. "Come to think about it I should have called them infants and addressed you as a kid."

Pike merely shook his head in amusement.

"Once a captain, always a captain," the older man reasoned. "I'm surprised you accepted desk duty, Chris. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Or something," Pike mused. "Now, I have hit my head at times too, perhaps too many times."

Gavin gave a hearty laugh as he placed a hand on his shoulder, steering Pike towards the door. "Look, I have a surprise for you," he said seriously.

"You know how much I hate surprises," Chris groaned.

Captain Thomas shook his head. "No, no, you'll love this one. If you don't there is something seriously wrong with you."

"Thank for the vote of confidence," Pike managed dryly as he let himself be led out of the room. He froze mid-step as he passed the door into the corridor and blinked in surprise, momentarily speechless as Una and Phil stood waiting for him.

"Surprise," Phil drawled.

"Finally, we've been waiting for ages," Una said softly, her tone of voice both dry and teasing at the same time.

"I'll leave you to it," Thomas said. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Una, Phil," Chris exclaimed happily as he walked over to them and hugged, first Una, then Phil.

"Well, look at you," Una said and blinked at him as she pretended to dust off the grade marks on his shoulder. "I was wondering how you'd look in grey."

He smirked at her. "Well, you look splendid in yellow, even though we already knew that," he said.

Boyce harrumphed.

Pike turned to his old doctor and friend. "You look stunning in civilian clothes, Phil," he said with a grin.

"Smartass," the doctor muttered fondly. "How have you been, Chris?"

"I've been great," he assured them with a faint smile.

"Liar," Una said softly. "We've known each other for too long, Chris."

Pike sighed wearily. "I miss the ship, the comradery we had, you know, the exploration, the battle for survival," he replied in a subdued voice.

Phil huffed. "I definitely don't miss the last part. I've been awake too many nights, hovering over you, hoping that you'd make it through the night to appreciate such a thing."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Phil," Una said softly as she gently squeezed his shoulder. "I never liked sitting next to your bedside in the infirmary. Besides, those plastic chair were awful, hurt my back every time."

"Speaking of injuries," Pike began cunningly. "I heard you had your hands full at Veloria. I'm glad you're all right."

Una shrugged. "Just a few bumps and bruises," she said smoothly.

"And a few cracked ribs and-,"

"-and thank you, Phil," Una interrupted.

The good old doctor shook his head and grinned at them. "Look, I'll take a stroll around the premises. Who knows, I might even inspect the medbay. I'll be back in time for the exercise," he said and waved lazily at them.

Chris looked after him for a moment then focused on his former XO. "I'm glad you're all right, Una," he said seriously.

"Come on, let's head to the bridge," she suggested.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	6. The Rescue

**Chapter Six**

_The Rescue_

If someone had claimed he was getting sentimental Spock would never had admitted it but he felt a pang of jealously that he couldn't be present on the J-class cadet ship. Watching his old friends through the time portal it felt like he was with them yet at the same time it felt like he was intruding on a private moment. It felt so natural to see his mentor and former commanding officer walking and talking, looking exactly like he had done the last time they'd met. Pike did look healthy, glowing even, as he and Una walked into the turbolift in order to reach the bridge. He stood tall and straight, his broad shoulders filling the grey uniform perfectly. To even think that this man would be reduced to nothing more than a package within an hour was horrible. Spock shook his head and snapped his eyes shut. 'No,' he thought. 'It would not happen, neither he nor Una would allow such a tragedy to take place.'

Spock sighed wearily as he slowly sank down to his knees and sat down next to the portal and waited for the next scene to play out before him.

OOOOOO

The ship rocked forebodingly as the hull shrieked. Several klaxons went off at the same time. Years of training and experience had both Una and Chris act before hand. Pike gripped hold of the console next to him as something hit the ship dead center. Una latched onto the railing next to the helmsman's position and gestured for the cadet to make room for her. "Get out of the chair," she ordered.

"_Warning, proximity alert,"_ the computer stated over the noise of the Red Alert klaxon.

Pike grimaced as he pulled himself upright and made his way over to the captain's chair. Despite the fact that he was standing next to it the ship's heavy list was making it hard to ease into it. He pushed a button on the armrest, opening a channel to engineering as a nervous cadet at the ops station reported that hull integrity was failing in several places. He grimaced as sparks flew all around him.

"Bridge to engineering, report!" he shouted sharply.

Static filled the air and then a young ensign's voice came over the open channel. _"Engineering here, sir!"_ a man replied. _"The hull – it's going to –"_

Pike grimaced as the com link was lost and another spark flew over his head. "Turn off that damn noise," he ordered.

Una effectively silenced the alarms from her position. "There is something wrong with this," she said seriously. "This is not the ordinary simulation."

"Where the hell is Thomas?" Chris muttered as his fingers dug into the armrest of the captain's chair when another jolt went through the ship.

"Shields are down to twenty percent," another cadet, positioned at the tactical station, reported anxiously. "I don't know what to do, sir. I've followed the proper procedures."

Pike got out of the chair and made for the door. "I need to get down to engineering-,"

Una froze then hastily vacated the chair at the helmsman's position and beat him to the turbolift. She looked deep into his blue eyes for a moment. "Chris, there is nothing you can do down there. As a captain you're supposed to be on the bridge," she reasoned.

"I'm here as an overseer," he argued.

"Then help me up here before everything goes to hell," she muttered through clenched teeth only loud enough so he could hear.

With a hesitant nod at her he made his way over to tactical and started to push a few buttons, to call up an assessment of the ship's status and cursed under his breath. "Something is pulling us,-" he mused curiously then he saw Vina before him for a few seconds and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I'm going crazy," he muttered as he began to seal off the sections to the ship that was mostly damaged.

"I'm detecting high levels of delta radiation from engineering deck," a cadet reported dutifully at the science station.

Pike froze at that moment. 'Delta radiation, cadets, engineering,' he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he staggered. Images of another time and another place flashed before his very eyes – images of Boreth, the time crystal, Teenavik and his own disfigured face. He saw Una studying him carefully through the barely contained chaos on the bridge, there was something in her eyes he could not explain.

"_Engineering to bridge,"_ Captain Thomas' voice suddenly boomed through the air, it carried loud and clear over the static filled channel_. "I'll take care of things from this end. Don't you worry. Goodbye, Chris,"_ he said seriously before the transmission ended.

Pike desperately pushed the button and tried to get the link back but it was to no avail. "Damn it!" he shouted angrily as the ship lurched.

"Sir, we're venting air and a baffle plate has ruptured. Engineering is flooded with radiation," the ensign at ops reported.

"Seal all the bulkheads," Pike shouted as he sprinted across the room and into the turbolift. "I'm going down there."

"Sir! You can't!" the ensign protested but it fell on deaf ears.

Una forced herself to calm down as she began to erect force fields all around the damaged areas of the ship and carefully studied the damage reports coming in in real-time. She didn't have time to worry about Chris at the moment, she needed to get the ship functional.

Thirty-five minutes later a very frustrated Christopher Pike stepped back into the turbolift from engineering deck. Phil had taken Captain Thomas to the infirmary but his life would never be the same again; if he could be saved at all. He had manually shut down the leak from inside the room and effectively sentenced himself to death in the process. Chris cursed him for it, a string of impolite words leaving his mouth as he punched the wall with everything he had, oblivious to the damage he caused to his hand.

Yes, Gavin Thomas had been old, over a hundred years old, but still healthy and strong. First Katrina Cornwell back onboard the _Enterprise_ all those years ago during the battle with the AI and now Gavin Thomas. 'Why did they have to make such choices for him?' he wondered with despair.

"I sealed my fate," he said aloud as he stared up into the ceiling. "I sealed my fate on Boreth, damn it!" he shouted angrily. "Why am I still alive?"

The door suddenly opened behind him, causing him to whirl around just in time to see a weary and dust streaked Una walk in to join him. She took a moment to stare at his bleeding hand and managed an admonishing look before she walked up to stand beside him.

"I suppose it could have been worse," she finally managed.

He studied her for a moment, narrowing his eyes at her, wondering not for the first time if she knew of his fate.

"Do you know what you have done?" he asked coldly. "You sacrificed another person's life-"

"-it must have nagged at you for all these years," she interrupted, her voice equally cold. "-to know, the moment you accepted the time crystal on Boreth, that you also accepted a fate that you didn't deserve."

"One cannot fool destiny, Una," he finally said hollowly.

"There is always another choice," she whispered softly. "What you saw was never meant to be."

He watched her sadly as she turned to him then gently closed the small distance between them and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Chris was momentarily stunned by the actions taken by his stoic yet usually sarcastic friend. He pulled her close and hugged her, never wanting to let her go. He closed his eyes as he felt the anger leaving him all at once only to be replaced by gratitude and sense of relief and weariness he'd never experienced since the day he'd set foot on Boreth.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

Una smiled and crinkled her nose as his breath gently tickled her skin. She slowly detangled herself from his strong arms and studied him at an arm's length for a moment. She straightened his grey uniform tunic and then carefully removed the lipstick from his cheek.

"Look at you," she whispered coyly. "Captain handsome."

He smirked as he studied her for a moment, looking deep into her eyes, unable to tear his gaze away from her. "You know, this is such a weird day," he said amusedly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that my former Number One and dear friend is hitting on me."

"What if I did?" she asked smugly. "If I'm successful I'd get rewarded with quite a prize. Besides, I'm not under your command anymore."

"Una," he said softly yet he was deadly serious. "You can't give up your command for me."

She chuckled. "No, no, Chris. You know I am an explorer. However, the _Republic_ is not assigned to deep space. There will be plenty of time for us to meet and, knowing your schedule, perhaps I can ferry you somewhere at times?"

He smirked. "I see you've got it all covered," he mused. "Except as the Fleet Captain I will order you around at times."

"I can live with that," she replied. "And if I can, so can Starfleet Command."

They studied each other for a moment both filled with an indescribable longing they had shared for ages before Una once again found herself in Chris' strong arms. They shared a deep kiss, none of them ever wanting to let go. After a while they reluctantly broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Well then, my Number One," Chris said huskily. "Have you really thought this through?"

"Yes, my Fleet Captain," she replied innocently. "I've had over a decade to mull over it."

OOOOOO

Spock stood straight at the Guardian of Forever as Una and Chris vanished into thin air before him. He felt an indescribable relief he never realized he had longed for. His thoughts went back to Vina and her voluntarily captivity at the hands of the Talosians and shook his head slightly. Christopher Pike was never hers to have, had never been. He actually shuddered at the thought of their gentle yet devastating mind-probing and illusions before he silently commended the captain for recommending that general order seven was to be brought in to place considering the Talos star group.

The Vulcan sighed as he reached for his pocketed communicator and hailed the ship. "Spock to Enterprise, come in Enterprise."

"_Enterprise here,"_ Kirk replied almost immediately. _"What happened? Where did you go to? We've been trying to locate you for hours. I was about to launch a rescue for you." _

"No need for that, captain. I can assure you that I am fine," Spock replied. "If you'd kindly beam me up."

"_Stand by for transport,"_ Kirk said quickly.

Spock let out a sigh of relief, it felt good to be going home again.

OOOOOO

_To be continued_


	7. The Aftermath

**Chapter Seven**

_The Aftermath _

James T Kirk was practically bouncing with worry as Spock finally materialized on the transporter before him. The Vulcan barely had time to step off and join him before he demanded to know what happened.

Spock raised an impeccable eyebrow at his captain's eagerness and concern for him. His sister had been right when she'd said he was to look for a soulmate, for a true friend, someone to draw strength from. He had found that in Jim, he considered him to be a human brother.

In truth Spock hadn't actually tried to befriend Kirk at first, instead it had been Jim who'd insisted on dragging him out of his shell and socialize. The captain had slowly won him over, surprised him with his tactics while playing chess, being able to be both soldier and diplomat when the situation required it. Despite his young years Kirk had everything that was required to become a great starship captain and leader and Spock's friendship with him grew for every day.

It was easier with Jim than with Chris because he looked up to Chris and had placed his former commanding officer on a pedestal he had never asked to be on. Their relationship was based on utter trust and respect and Spock knew he could call Chris in the middle of the night and he would answer and try to help out if he could but Spock simply couldn't do that – he respected Chris too much. Also if Spock said he wanted to be alone Pike had never questioned that.

Kirk, on the other hand, never took no for an answer and at first it had irritated Spock to no end. Gradually he had come to accept the friendship that was growing between them and now he found himself missing Jim every time he wasn't around.

"I am fine, Jim," Spock said seriously. "There is no need for concern."

"What happened down there? Did we miss something? Did Bones do something more that I wasn't aware of?" Kirk asked, firing a volley of questions.

Spock shook his head. "No, captain. It was a matter of life and death but it didn't involve Doctor McCoy," he said.

"Then who?" Kirk pushed skeptically.

"I cannot say," he replied cryptically as he walked out of the room, side by side with his captain.

"Can't or won't?" Jim asked, his voice demanding.

"Please, Jim. I don't want to talk about it. It has been a trying day," he added wearily. "Some things I must face alone."

Jim stopped and watched as the Vulcan continued to walk down the corridor. He followed his friend with his gaze until he disappeared around the corner. He had to respect Spock's wishes to be left alone yet he was dying to know what had transpired on the planet. He had looked both upset and relieved at the same time when he'd beamed onboard and for Spock to allow anyone else to see those emotions playing on his face meant he was spent and in distress. Jim could only hope he could help if he needed too.

The captain was brought out of his thoughts as the intercom shrilled next to him. He grimaced at the piercing signal and hit the button. "Kirk here," he said.

"_Bridge, Uhura here, sir,"_ she said softly. _"There's a message for you from Starfleet Command. It's a request to ferry a VIP from Federation space,-"_ she trailed off_. "-we have been given a set of coordinates not far from Starbase 5." _

"They know we're due to leave tomorrow, fully restocked and ready for deep space," he complained.

"_They most certainly do, captain. The passenger is to be transported to Veloria,"_ she said seriously.

Kirk sighed. "Veloria, at the brink of interplanetary war. A planet situated close to the neutral zone, the same planet where _USS Republic_ almost got blown to pieces. The Klingons and Romulan have been wanting to get their hands on it for years."

"_You're correct, sir,"_ Uhura replied.

Kirk ran a hand over his face. "Interesting," he mused. "I can see the tactical advantage of sending the _Enterprise_ over there to make sure the Federation means business. Notify SFC that we'll be there."

"_Will do, sir. Bridge out." _

OOOOOO

"I hate surprises," Kirk muttered sullenly under his breath, loud and clear for Spock to hear him.

Spock glanced at him from his position next to the transporter, looking almost amused for a moment.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you look pleased," Kirk spoke up with a glare directed at his Vulcan friend.

"I am certainly not, captain. That is a human emotion. You simply reminded me of someone else for a moment," he explained stoically.

"And who might that be?" McCoy asked curiously as he walked through the doors to the transporter room.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow and ignored the good doctor's statement.

"Is something wrong, Bones?" Jim asked carefully.

He shook his head. "No, not really, I was just curious about our mystical guest. "Who in their right mind would travel to a world at the brink of war?"

"A diplomat most likely," Spock reasoned. "Someone trusted high up in the ranks of the fleet. "Veloria is a rich planet and it is situated next to the neutral zone. That makes it the prefect planet for strategical advancements from the Klingons or the Romulans."

McCoy sighed in exasperation.

"So we feel for the guy or girl but I still don't like to run a shuttle service," Kirk muttered. "The_ Enterprise_ is supposed to be out there at the final frontier,-" he trailed off as his eyes began to sparkle with mirth and fondness. –"to explore strange new words."

"Starfleet is sending the codes for transport," the chief technician informed suddenly and awaited confirmation for the captain to go ahead.

Kirk nodded.

The moment later the three senior officers were openly staring at the man in front of them.

Fleet Captain Christopher Pike managed a smirk which morphed into a dimpled sly smile as he straightened on the platform and glanced around the room. "Well, I never thought I'd set foot on this vessel again," he mused softly and stepped off the platform.

"Captain Kirk," he said kindly as he reached out to shake the man's hand. "Thank you for ferrying my butt to Veloria."

McCoy's lips twitched upwards at the words spoken. Apparently Christopher Pike was anything but strict and formal.

"I hope they told you where we're going?" Pike added hopefully as he gently shook the doctor's hand too.

Kirk nodded.

Spock curtly waited until he took a step forward and nodded at his former commanding officer. "Captain, it's good to see you again," he said formally.

Pike smirked amusedly at the stoic greeting. "Thank you, Spock, and it's good to see you too," he answered softly and then refocused on Kirk.

"Captain Kirk, my congratulations to your successful mission so far. She looks to be in great shape," he said kindly as he nodded at the nearest bulkhead making it clear he was talking about the ship itself."

"Thank you, sir," Jim managed with a faint smile on his own.

Chris studied the younger captain for a moment and noticed the weary look and nodded to himself as he realized that Kirk saw his stay onboard his former ship as an intrusion to normal life. "Kirk, I'm not here to relieve you of command or tell you what to do or not do. I will not interfere, you have my word. I'm old enough to know when I am not appreciated. Just point me in the direction of a bunk so I can rest for a few hours then I'll be out of your way."

Kirk shook his head suddenly. "I appreciate that, sir. But you are most welcome here, please feel yourself at home but refrain from occupying the captain's quarters," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Pike laughed. "A shame, I kind of liked the idea," he replied cheekily.

"Captain Kirk. May I show Fleet Captain Pike to his quarters?" Spock suggested.

Pike turned to him with a frown. "Spock I've been here before," he assured him softly. "Just tell me where to go and I'll find my way."

"Deck three, Diplomat's quarters," Kirk replied with a faint grin at the slight chiding Spock received.

"Thank you," Pike said and took a step toward the door.

"Chris," Spock said suddenly, surprising the rest of them in different ways. The Vulcan never got this casual and informal around people. He did call Kirk by his forename but almost no one else, certainly not McCoy whose eyebrows shoot into the hairline.

Pike halted mid-step and directed a curious glance at his former science officer. "Yes," he said curiously.

"Please wait while I acquire your luggage," he said.

Pike nodded somberly. Spock was anxious to talk to him about something, he just didn't know what it might be. "Okay."

Jim and Bones shared a look of surprise and amusement before Kirk addressed his superior officer. "Captain Pike, I'd like to invite you to a little gathering later tonight. Just the four of us here and our chief engineer, Mr. Scott, a little brandy and something from the galley."

Pike nodded and broke into a dimpled grin. "Sounds good to me. Observation deck?" he guessed.

This time Kirk chuckled. He wasn't used to have other captain's around him that acted so informally, almost a little cheeky yet very polite at the same time. "Eighteen hundred hours," he confirmed.

"I'll be there. It's only a five minute walk. Unless you've rebuilt her," Pike said softly.

"No, no," Kirk managed. "She looks just like she did when you left."

"Captain," Spock called suddenly. "Shall we go?"

Pike nodded and turned to Kirk and McCoy. "Gentlemen, a pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

Bones crossed his arms over his chest and peered out in the corridor after the unlikely pair. "Well, Jim I'd be damned," he said jovially. "I've never seen Spock so loosen up. Captain Pike must have been really something."

Kirk looked at his friend amusedly and felt a pang of jealousy at the easy going friendship his Vulcan officer and his former commanding officer seemed to share and then shook it off, admonishing himself for it.

"He commanded this ship for over eleven years, Bones, then he's done a few things not even I have security clearance to hear about. He surprisingly recommended me for this posting and apparently his words weigh a lot. He was polite when he handed over the _Enterprise_ to me and wished me luck." Kirk sighed wearily as he turned to his CMO. "I wanted to hate him for his popularity, Bones, but I can't. He's a solid guy with high morals and he's sacrificed a lot to get to the top. I pictured him to be cocky, brash, arrogant, all sorts of things, but the more I see of him the more I like him."

"I'd say his reputation proceeds him," Bones mused.

OOOOOO

_To be continued _


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter Eight**

_Epilogue _

Spock unlocked the room with his access code and reprogrammed the door to respond to Pike's command. He nodded at his friend and made to follow him inside. They had walked in a comfortable silence all the way from the transporter room which was why Pike was mildly surprised to see that the Vulcan didn't leave right away. Instead he followed him inside and stopped just inside the door.

"Chris," he said with a very faint upward curl to his lips. "It's good to see you again."

Pike broke into a grin as he untied the top button on his uniform tunic. "Likewise, Spock," he replied cheerfully yet there was something somber in his eyes, something dark.

Spock studied his former commanding officer and mentor for a moment, noting that Pike appeared just the way he had when he'd last seen him. Perhaps the hair was a bit greyer but he was still standing tall, his shoulders filling out the uniform perfectly and the twinkle in his eyes still remained. Unable to lie to his friend Spock finally leveled his eyes with his. "Captain, I have been meaning to call you after the J-class incident,-" he began.

Pike wearily sat down behind the small desk in the cramped room and leaned back in the chair as he ran a hand through his thick hair. "How," he whispered after a moment of silence. Knowing what Spock so cryptically wanted to talk about – his destiny. He'd fully expected and fully accepted to let the pain of the Delta radiation engulf him and let the accident land him in the wheelchair.

"While the _Enterprise_ was mapping out a new sector only last week we encountered an energy distortion. Although I wasn't present at the time I recognized the phenomena almost immediately. You see, captain, the energy waves we encountered where of the same pattern as the ones created by Michael when she sent the red signals," he explained.

"I see," Chris managed in surprise and then gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Well, don't hold back, Spock. I know there is more on your mind."

"Yes," the Vulcan said seriously. "The cause of the time rifts that the _Enterprise_ experienced was something called 'the Guardian of Forever'."

Chris stared at him for a moment. "The Guardian of Forever," he echoed thoughtfully. "It really exists."

Spock nodded. "That it does, captain," he concurred.

Pike smirked. "Have you suddenly forgotten my name?" he asked curiously, his voice soft. "We've served together for over eleven years."

"My apologies, Chris," he replied almost immediately. "And it's eleven years, four months and three days."

This time Pike laughed softly as he shook his head. "I have missed you, Spock," he said fondly.

The Vulcan nodded simply as he finally sat down opposite Chris. "There was an accident onboard the ship that led a delusional Doctor McCoy down to the surface of the planet. Amongst the ruins stood a monument, or time portal, called the Guardian of Forever."

"I wonder if the Araxians knew," Pike mused.

"When the doctor jumped through the portal he accidentally changed our history so that the ship, everything we held dear simply ceased to exist. Captain Kirk and I had to go back in time to find him so that we could undo the damage he had done," Spock explained.

"I guess you were successful," Pike remarked curiously. "Not that I would know what might have happened otherwise."

"Captain, I purposely left out some things in the report," he said seriously.

Chris smirked. "Spock," he chided teasingly as he leaned forward in his chair. "I'm surprised."

"Since we're under orders not to relieve the true fate of _Discovery_ and her crew I found that it made sense not to discuss what happened next," he replied.

Chris said nothing, just silently encouraged him to continue his explanation.

"I realize that you prefer not to speak about what happened on Boreth, Chris, but please hear me out,-"

"So you changed the timeline," Pike mused hollowly. "You used the Guardian of Forever to-," he sat a little straighter in the chair. "You cheated, Spock."

The Vulcan looked at him with a sad expression, ignoring the remark as he continued where he left off.

"It was selfish of you to bear the burden alone because what you saw would affect many people badly. You have no idea what I went through when it happened – what Number One went through. The rest of the old crew, the cadets onboard the J-class ship; it created echoes across the Federation of unimaginable proportions."

Pike shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Spock," he admonished. "I am one person. A simple starship captain, no longer in command of a ship of my own. Why would anyone mourn me?" he reasoned.

Spock shook his head. "Captain, you have been my mentor for many years and I am pleased that I have earned your friendship along our many missions. I feel the need to correct the flawed picture you have of yourself. "You have saved hundreds of lives during our journeys, established communications and first contacts with several new races. Your ingenuity have saved the crew and the ship countless of times and you have taught everyone what it means to be a good Starfleet officer and that anyone can achieve such a thing no matter who you are or where you come from," Spock said kindly.

He shrugged. "It's who I am, Spock," Chris said simply.

"Exactly, sir," the Vulcan concurred seriously before a very faint upward curl settled on his lips. "How is Number One by the way?"

Pike stared at him for a long moment. "I am not sure I follow you," he managed innocently.

Spock shook his head. "Chris, you've never been a good liar," he replied.

"Una is doing fine. We're trying find time to see each other more often now that we-" he hesitated for a moment. "- now that we're together."

"Good, captain," Spock said cryptically. "It's about time."

OOOOOO

_The end _


End file.
